


Fake It Until You Make It

by SakuraCh4n



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Closure, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Denial, F/F, Love, Love Confessions, Moving On, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraCh4n/pseuds/SakuraCh4n
Summary: Regina. A notebook. Thoughts. No closure. Forcing herself to move on. But Robin is not Emma. He'll never be Emma. But she'll try. She'll go mad.





	Fake It Until You Make It

I try.

 

Every fucking day, I try.

 

But it's not you.

 

I'm good.

 

I'm the best version of myself.

 

But you can't see it.

 

Because it's not you.

 

He loves me.

 

He does.

 

That should make me happy.

 

But he'll never know.

 

You'll never know.

 

Because it's not you.

 

I miss you.

 

I can't tell anyone.

 

Sometimes I do.

 

But it's a secret.

 

Because it's not you.

 

I wonder if you think of me.

 

If I'm somewhere in your trash.

 

Probably not.

 

You left me to die.

 

Forced me another reality.

 

Forged my own deceiving hell.

 

Love.

 

Do you even know what that is?

 

I do.

 

Do you?

 

You don't give a fucking damn.

 

This is no way of living.

 

What a lie.

 

But I have to survive somehow.

 

Once Evil Queen, always Evil Queen.

 

Right?

 

Right.

 

I give him my hand.

 

He smiles at me.

 

I smile back.

 

He kisses me.

 

I kiss him back.

 

He fucks me.

 

I fuck him back.

 

Fairy Tale gone bad.

 

_Because **he's not you**._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this. Hated it but it had to come out.


End file.
